Red Moon
by Linkehh
Summary: The story of my OC, Tsuki. In this first-person story you will go into the depths of his mind in order to figure out what ticks inside him. Rated T for language in future chapters.
1. Part 1

Would you like to live the life, which I live? If you just answered yes, then I'd advise you to think about it carefully once more. My first name is Tsuki, my last name; you do not need to know. As you might suspect or maybe not, I am not your regular human being. You just asked yourself what I am, didn't you? Well, it's for me to know and the World to realise.

I remember it as if though it was yesterday, this event, which permanently burned into my memories of this one, snowy evening. The sun that had shimmered on the snow for the few hours the day had has already sunk behind the peachy horizon. It looked as though someone took a paintbrush and smeared the sky with their eyes covered. I stood at the edge of a frozen lake gawking up at the many colours that the sky had at that time, amazed at how wonderful the world can be.

I swiftly turned around hearing a familiar voice scream out to me from behind me, as I noticed my little sister, Airi, running up to me. Her hair was elbow-length and pitch black, after my mother, I suppose. Her eyes were full of life and joy and her face had freckles on it, but, I think, that only made this little figure even cuter. Even though she was, what you called the 'Good Kid', I still loved her and would give my life away just to protect her.  
>I grinned slyly as she slipped on the ice of a puddle, but I still was there to catch her, just before her beautiful face hit the hard ground. She stood up before speaking out in her little, angelic voice. "I'm sorry to make you worry, big brother." It was funny to hear her speak because she couldn't pronounce her r's, instead she said w's.<p>

So sorry for not uploading anything so long. I ad a major writer's block but I finally developed Tsuki enoguh to write a story about his past in first person. So treat this as a little teaser, the beginning of a story.


	2. Part 2

Before the golden sun had finished setting, I was already at home, eating the dinner with my family. Airi was chatting to my mother about the sunset we saw earlier on.

"Tsuki, How are your spells going?"

I looked over to my father hearing this question before swallowing my food "I reckon they are going quite well however, it is up to you to judge, father."

"Oh, right. I will test you after dinner, then." Father said sharply as I nodded slightly muttering out a silent "Understood"

I sat at the table in silence for about fifteen to even twenty minutes, until everyone has finished their dinner before standing up and bowing "I apologise, father, but I do not feel concetrated enough to cast spells today." I then walked out of the room, not caring whether my father was mad for me to leave without the usual practice, or not. I went upstairs to my room. I lied down on my bed and before I even noticed it, I had already dozed off.

The next thing that I can remember was being awakened by the painful screams of my mother and Airi, so I got up before reaching for my doorhandle, I touched it but quickly removed my hand. It looks if though it got burned by the handle. I kicked the door open just to feel a wave of heat hit the front of my face, causing my eyes to automatically close. I opened my eyes, in order to see the raging red flames devouring the wooden floor of the first story. I knew I had to do something to help everyone, yet I couldn't find the force, or courage to think straight, let alone budge.

Instinctively, I had jumped into the raging flames, making my way down the steps. Every single step creaked underneath my feet, which were bare. I could feel the flames hit my face along with the rest of my body. It was almost unbearable. The seconds dragged into minutes, it felt as though it took me hours to get down the stairs, I was afraid. At one point I ve found my foot stuck inside the third step from the top with the flames gradually climbing up the other two steps as I froze, seeing my father with half of his face burnt off, crawling behind the raging flames. He reached out to me, looking rather like a fireball. I couldn t move, frozen with fear, even though the atmosphere was hot.

Save Airi My father scowled out, falling to the ground as I watched him reduce to ashes. Ashes to ashes, is it not? I gulped before fanning the flames out of my way before continuing to the kitchen where I saw another two piles of ashes. My eyes widened as sub-consciously tears flowed from my eyes, down my cheeks and onto the ashes, leaving two streaks on my cheeks. Just as the flames had set my clothes on fire, I have woken up from the daze, before beginning to cough and attempt to get out of the house; I got up and reached for the doors, instinctively. I managed to runs out of the house, as I did, many memories started flashing through my head, accompanied by coughing and tears. The whole forest in which my house was, had been caught on fire. I stood there looking up at the red moon; it looked as though it was stained with the blood of my family.  
>For the next twenty or so minutes, people from the dense city on the other side of the lake could hear at least fifteen wolves howling at once, one of them being me.<p>

I stopped in half-note as I heard howling which didn t sound like an animal I have heard before. I looked over to see three trucks, as red as the flames, going right at me. I had no choice, but to jump out of the way of the trucks right into some flaming bushes. As I stepped out of them, I had saw a bunch of people holding hoses jumping out of the vehicle before spraying something that looked like water over the flames of both the house and the surrounding areas. I watched in amazement at how normal human beings are able to fight the elements.

I snapped out of the trace, focusing on the family home, rather the ruins of it and people going inside, I decided to run in front of them and sit down by the ashes, looking human. I took a small bottle, if not even a test tube before filling it up with my sister s, mother s and father s ashes and sealing them with a wine cork top, it fit in really snuggly. I sat by the ashes looking at the bottle as one of the men slowly walked over to me before looking at me with pity in his eyes. I hated it. Every time someone looked at me with those eyes, I felt the special need of having a close meeting of their faces with my claws.


End file.
